Provenza and Flynn's Big Hearts
by Live Freely
Summary: Provenza, Flynn and Det. Paige How Louie and Andy came to know Det. Paige. The relationship between the three. Although the show suggested only a relationship between Louie, I wanted to include Andy since they always did things together. Good and Bad. (Written during the hiatus – Before the start of season 6- the worse ending of a TV show in history)
1. Chapter 1

Major Crimes

Provenza, Flynn and Det. Paige

How Louie and Andy came to know Det. Paige. The relationship between the three. Although the show suggested only a relationship between Louie, I wanted to include Andy since they always did things together. Good and Bad.

( **Written during the hiatus – Before the start of season 6- the worse ending of a TV show in history** )

Chapter 1

A nervous looking and feeling Det. Paige carried her belongings in a box in the elevator as it ascended to the ninth floor. She could not believe she was getting a chance of a lifetime. To become a member of the most elite force in the LAPD. Two weeks ago she received a sermon to the new Chief's office. She hopped is was not because she was in trouble. She did not remember doing anything wrong.

"Ok, just breath it will be alright", giving herself a pep talk.

There was one other person who turn to give her a weird look. I guess I spoke my thoughts out loud. Shrugging her shoulders at the person.

"Sorry, just nervous new job and all", smiling at a fellow officer.

Stepping off the elevator she stood for a minute not sure which direction to take. Seeing a few people take a left she decided to follow suit. The worse that could happen was for her to turn back and take a right. She would get there eventually. Smiling as she made her way down the hallway.

"Good morning, I am Det. Paige and I have a meeting with Chief Mason this morning", stumbling her way through the introduction.

"Yes, good morning Detective if you have a seat, I will let him know you are there", smiling at the nervous rookie.

The detective did not sit long before she was ushered into Chief Mason's new office. Of course they have some history together. He was her first boss after getting through the academy.

"Good Morning detective, how are you doing this early morning?" jesting for her to take a sit.

As she sat down she could not help blurring out what was on her mind.

"Ah… Good Morning. I am in trouble Sir".

The Chief looked up from the paperwork to take a look at the young women in front of him. He knew she was smart from the first time he picked her to be part of his team. She is a hard worker, and a fast learning.

"Det. Paige you can relax this is a good thing. Since I took over this new position, I am making some positive and needed changes in different department".

"Um… Ok', smiling at him.

"Are you happy with your position at Criminal Intelligence Unit?" looking at her.

"Yes… it's good I guess. Again did I mess up a case?" looking ready to cry.

"Paige relax I just want to see if you are happy that's all".

"Ok".

"How familiar are you with the Major Crimes Division?"

"Well they are very famous in and around the LAPD", smiling at her former boss.

"I would like you to join the team. The Commander and I have spoken about it and she is open to having you join her team. Although she will have the last word on if you join them on a permanent bases".

"Oh… wow! I would be honored to join".

"Ok, starting on Monday you will be transferred on a temporary bases for now. All the paperwork is in order all you have to do is sign".

"Just remember it is temporary until the Commander says otherwise".

As Paige read through the paperwork she could not help the big smile on her face. It was an opportunity of a life time and could seriously change her life.

"Yes, sir I understand", signing the paperwork.

As she got up to leave he stopped her to give some final advice.

"Oh, one more thing this conversation does not leave this room. And one thing you will learn about the Commander and her team is they are very close like family and what happens in their division stays amount each other catch my drift".

"Yes, sir I fully understand", opening the door making her way pass the secretary office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This was why she was speaking to herself in an elevator on a Monday morning. Though she was very excited the nerves started to show up last night when trying to sleep. Raising her siblings improved her problem solving skills that will come in handy on this team. She also needs to remember this is temporary and needed to temper her expectation for now.

"I would like nothing more than to become a member of this great squad", voicing out loud.

Before she had any more time to panic the elevator door opened to the ninth floor. Taking one final deep breath she adjusted the box of her belongs and moved toward hopeful a better job and future.

She opened the door to a lot of activity around her. She stood by the desk just as you enter the murder room. Everyone was busy and she did not want to say anything. She knew she had to report to the Commander. She looked towards her office but the blinds were closed.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard, "Can I help you?" a tall man was addressing her.

"I… I'm sorry my name is Det. Paige, I am there to see the Commander".

"Oh, yes were have been expecting you. I'm Buzz come with me please", leading her towards the Commander's office.

Although the murder room was busy she did not see the other members of the team. She guess they caught a case or was still at a crime scene. As she got closer to the office her heart was beating a lot faster than we she first stepped in the room. Taking another deep breath she stood outside the office waiting to be let in.

"Come in", she heard.

The door was open by Buzz sticking his head to speak to the Commander. He heard them exchange a few words, but could not make out exactly what they were saying.

Buzz return to stand in front of her, "She is ready to see you", pointing to the open door.

"I stood there for a minute frozen in place. With a concern look on his face Buzz stepped closer to see if I was ok. "Hey, it's ok you will be fine", smiling as he led me into the office closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standing in front of the most feared women in the LAPD had her sweating and shaking. The Commander looked at her with no emotions on her face. No wonder she was so good at her job you never knew what she was thinking.

"Um… Ah, Good Morning Commander Raydor".

She continued to look at the Detective holding her belongs in a small box in front of her body. She seemed very young to be part of the police force thought Sharon as she continued to look the Detective over. According to her files she entered the force in her late twenty's.

"Good Morning Detective please have a sit", with a little smile on her face.

"Ok", putting her box on the floor as she took a sit in the first chair in front of the desk.

"Well first thing first welcome to Major Crimes".

"Thank you, Commander".

"Did Chief Mason speak to you about what is expected of you?"

"Yes, he did Ma'am", we spoke on Friday of last week.

"So you are aware this is temporary until I know for sure if you will fit in with the team, and what you will bring to contribution to the unit as a whole", looking through her folder.

"Yes, I was informed of the situation from Chief Mason. He said it would be upon your recommendation if I stay or go back to my old division".

"Good we are almost done there and I will make the introductions to the team".

Sharon continued to read the file as the detective sat in front of her. One of the things she was good at was reading people. So far the little information she has gathered is taking shape on what kind of person the young women is.

"This elite squad is very close and not just colleagues, but family. Everything that happens in this division stays in this division. We don't gossip about other people and we don't ever speak of what takes place amongst our self to the outside world".

"Yes, Ma'am I understand", nodding her head.

"I am a very fair person and you will find out how everyone else works. And like wise we will see how you work. Please don't be discourage because it will take time".

"Is there any questions you have for me before I take you to the murder room".

"No, not at the moment".

"It will take time for them to trust you. This team for been together for a long time and they don't take lightly to anyone who don't have integrity or is honest. Like I said before they are a family, and trust is very important to them".

"Yes, I know what it is to have great trust with the people you work with".

"They will not open up right away, but if you have any questions feel free to ask me at any time".


	4. Chapter 4

**I was asked if Sharon was going to die in this story. She will not die in this story or any stories I write in the future ever. I was very upset with the way major Crimes killed off Sharon and I am still not over it. So I will not be following in their footsteps ever.**

Chapter 4

"Welcome to Major Crime's Division Det. Paige", getting up from her desk to shake her hand.

As Sharon and Paige spoke in her office the team started to file in the murder room from the crime scene. She noticed they started to put the information they had on the board. The only persons missing so far was Lt. Flynn and who stopped to pick up coffee and breakfast after leaving the crime scene.

"Good Morning everyone", getting the rooms attention.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to give the Commander their undivided attention. At that very moment, Flynn made his entrance into the murder room with Louie close behind.

It happened in the blink of an eye, before she could continue, Det. Paige threw herself at Andy hugging him and then Provenza. The team stood with mouths open looking at the scene in front of them.

"Oh…Um hi", they heard Flynn said.

All Louie did was put his arms around her without saying anything. She stood back realizing the entire room was now looking on with curiosity. Her first day and she probably blew it. There is no way she would get the job now with the little stun she just pulled.

"Oh god, I am so sorry Commander", going to stand back next to her.

Flynn and Provenza had yet to move from their position. Andy took a look at Sharon to try to tell what she was thinking but for once he was not successful. Boy did he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Everyone this is Det. Paige and she will be joining our team on a temporary base. She is on loan from Criminal intelligence unit which was once headed by Chief Mason".

"Ye, gods", they all heard from Provenza.

"Lt. this is all part of the new changes the Chief and I have come up with. We need to be on the four front of all the new technology that is taking place. And an extra body in the field is always good".

After the introductions were made Det. Paige was led to the desk next to Det. Nolan. She sat red face after the episode a few minutes ago. Not sure what to do she sat there not saying a word.

"Before we began I would like for all of us to go to the break room for breakfast", pointing to the team.

"Yes, I have everything set up in the break room all ready to go", said Flynn to the team.

As they all left the room Det. Paige was the only one who did not get up. Sharon noticed and made her way to the young detective's desk.

"Det., Why are you still at your desk?"

"Oh…well I don't know", looking down as she spoke.

"Please go and get something to eat with your team. When I say for everyone I meant you as well. Just because this is temporary for now you are and should act like you belong", raising her eyebrow at her.

"Thank you Commander", she said as she got up to make her way to the break room.

Before she left she turned to the Commander, "Ma'am where is the break room located?"

With a smile, Sharon walked with the Detective to the break room to get herself something to eat as well. She was very curious to know about the little scene in the murder room. She also knew, Andy will tell her and was very close to telling. It took everything she had not to laugh at his nervousness.

"There you go", opening the door for her. Before she could step in herself her phone started to ring.

"Yes, Chief Mason what can I do for you?"

"Morning Commander I just wanted to know if Det. Paige made it to your office this morning".

"Yes, and we are having breakfast at this very moment. Anything else", she asked looking at her team through the glass from outside the break room.

"No, just wanted to make sure she got there. She has always been one of my best people".

"Well, everything went off without a hitch this morning", saying goodbye before hanging up.

She made her way into the break room to sit next to Andy and Provenza. Andy already made a plate for her. She smiled and squeezed his hand under the table before picking up her fork to begin eating.

She sat in the break room eating and taking in the comradery of the team. The Commander was right they are more than just a team and you can clearly see they are family. She always wanted to be part of a team like this one and hopeful she will get the opportunity with this one.

"So Detective you worked with Chief Mason", asked Julio as everyone turn to look at Paige.

Swallowing fast she coughed a little not expecting that question, "Yes, I worked for him for about three years".

"So what is your degree in before joining the academy?" asked Mike.

"I have a degree in computer science and information systems", looking around the room.

"Cool. Buzz and I do a lot of computer work. So it will be good to have another set of hands and brains with how all this new technology is changing the way we do our job".

"Ye god, it's like all this badge of justice crap", grumbled Provenza.

It had everyone laughing expect Mike giving Louie the evil eye. The room got quiet for a little bit before they started to tease and laugh at each other.

"Hey, you ok you've been quiet since what happened in the murder room", leaning over to Sharon.

"Yes, I'm ok I promise", giving him a smile.

"You know I am so ready to tell you everything and it's nothing bad. This time Louie and I actually did something good", grinning at her.

She laughed out loud getting the attention of the rest of the team. They looked at them briefly before going back to whatever they were doing. They were so used to the two now it was common to see the affection between them, but only amongst the team and when they are relaxing.

"Ok, everyone, when you are finished, let's see if we can make a dent in this case. Det. Paige and Det. Sykes see where Dr. Morales is? When he is ready for us please go talk to him. Everyone else please meet back up in the murder room", she left the room after touching his tie.

The new Detective wonder about the relationship between the Commander and Lt. Flynn. Of all the time she has known the Lt. Flynn, he never mentioned or brought anyone with him to any function at her house. It's not like she has ever asked about his girlfriends. But she is very happy to see him and Louie happy. She will never be able to repay them for all they have done for her. So hopefully she will become the best detective she can and join this amazing team and let the rest work out for itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The room was silence for a few seconds after she left. Paige was still in disbelief she was seating with the team. Especially Lt. Provenza and Lt. Flynn both acting like they did not have a relationship with her. By the looks on everyone faces they were dying to know the story behind the hugs in the murder room.

"So how are we going to?" Andy he did not get to finish his thoughts with a look from Louie.

"You know the rules and I can't believe I am saying this words out loud", said Provenza rolling his eyes upwards.

"Um, what rules?" asked Paige.

"When we are having lunch no talk of the case or anything related to the case", said Nolan as he stuffed another piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Oh, ok, good to know", smiling at him

They finish their meal talking to each other and final asking Det. Paige some questions about her life and working for Chief Mason.

"How is it working for Mason?" ask Julio as all eyes turn to her.

"Um…Ok, he is a good boss. Since I have only ever had one in the LAPD I could not compare him to anyone else.

"Well we have had a few and I can tell you the Commander is the best. Also Chief Johnson was great to. They both have different styles but both brilliant to work for", said Mike.

"I like working for brilliant and beautiful women", said a smirking Julio looking at Flynn.

All they saw was a piece of bread thrown across the room hitting Julio in the head. The team laughed at a shock looking Julio.

"Sir, did you just hit me with a piece of bread?" as he turn to look at Flynn.

"Did you or anyone see me throw a piece of bread at you?"

"No, I did not see anything", they all said at once.

"In all seriousness the Commander is amazing to work for. She is tough, fair, brilliant and will have your back. She has one of the best minds ever. Her knowledge of the rules is second to none seeing she wrote all of them", said Mike in awe.

'Right, so any tips to make sure I don't mess up?" as she looked at her new team.

"Always do the right things, always, if you don't know something ask anyone of us because we don't do things on your own", list Julio.

"I hope I can handle this. It seems like a lot. In CID we do work with each other but not really in the field. You sit behind a desk getting information remotely".

"Well, this is so much different from your previous job. We rely and trust each other every single day. We are not just a team we are family", said Buzz.

Throughout all of this Flynn and Provenza remained quiet. She gave them a few side glances during the conversation to see how they reacted but she could not tell what they were thinking.

"Oh and one more thing before we go back to the murder room. We don't ever talk about the things that happen with each other to another other people outside of the team. You violate that and you are gone for good. No matter what the Chief or even the Commander say. Once you break the trust it's over", said a very serious looking Julio.

The look on everyone's face showed they meant every word. The silence was deafening after that. Not sure how to react to that statement I sat frozen in place while everyone got up to throw their plates away.

Amy and I was the last one in the break room. She turn to give me a sad look.

"Listen if you need to ask any questions and afraid to go to the rest of them, I am always willing to help you".

"Thank you I really appreciate it. I am a little scare after that conversation".

"I won't lie is very important we can trust you. The guys don't like to talk about it but a couple years ago there was a lawsuit that almost took down the Major Crimes division. They were priority homicide before they change to Major Crimes".

"I have heard rumors about it, but never got the real story", leaning against the counter.

"Well it was one of their own although it was really his girlfriend passing information to the scumbag lawyer Peter Goldman".

"Oh no…shit. I have heard stories about Goldman and we had to deal with him a few time. Hated him on sight".

"So you see it is very important you don't go and talk to anyone including Chief Mason about what takes place in this Division ever".

"I would never do something like that?"

"Good to hear let's hope it stays that way", raising her brow at her".

"Let me put it to you like this. Would up ever trust someone if you found out they were talking about what when on in Criminal Investigation Division?"

"No, I would lose all trust".

"The team holds that amount other things very strongly and would personally walk you out of the floor", no matter what the Commander or Chief said.

"Thanks".

"I have a few stories of my own but it will keep for another day. Let's go so they don't think we are avoiding work".

"What were you two doing braiding your hair to avoid doing work?" an irritating looking Provenza said to the women as they made their way back to their seats.

Amy winked at Paige making her laugh. I told you so look on her face. After a few minutes Provenza gave instructions to the team. Amy and Paige were sent to see what Dr. Morales had for them so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they rode down in the elevator Paige wanted to ask about the Commander and Lt. Flynn but for now know she needs to keep her mind focus. She really wants to do a good job so the Commander would keep her on the team. She is not sure but she is getting a weird feeling about her being there in the first place. She hope she's not taking someone else position.

The elevator ding alerting them it was about to open, "Ok, let's get dress".

"Um… I don't… get dress", looking at Amy with a confuse look on her face.

"We have to put the blue gown and booties on before we enter the morgue".

"Ok, well I have never been to the morgue before so I was a little worried", a scare looking Paige said as she put the booties over her shoes.

As Amy open the door her laughter subsided a little, "Listen anything you don't know just ask. You can come to any one of us it's not a problem. In fact it is always better to ask then do something stupid like blur out loud to a women being interviewed her husband is not a rapist".

"Oh my god you did not", as Paige covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yep, see I told you I have some stories of my own".

"Good afternoon ladies", he said with his head down writing on his notepad.

"Hi, Dr. Morales any new information you can give us", asked Amy.

"Well I…oh and who is this?" pointing in Paige direction giving her a look.

"Oh, sorry Doctor this is Det. Paige she will be with us for a while. Maybe joining the team permanently. We will see", pointing to Paige.

"Hey! so the Lt. will not be", before he could continue Amy step in and caught him off giving him wide eye which he caught perfectly.

"I have his finger prints from the system and could tell you how long he was dead for. Also I'm almost finish with the toxic screen maybe another thirty minutes".

"Thanks Dr. Morales I will take the prints with me and can you lets us know when the toxs screen is done", nodding to Paige towards the door.

"Will do and by the way let me know what is going on with this", nodding at Paige with her back towards them.

"I will keep you up on the changes going in within Major Crimes to make it better", hands in air quotes.

"I guess we will see right".

Nodding she joined Paige outside where she was removing her gown. Amy removed her gown taking the folder with the report and handing it to Paige so she can read on the way back to the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Paige continued to look over the report Amy decided to ask the question on everyone's mind after what took place in the murder room this morning.

"So how do you know the LTs? because after what transpired this morning we could tell", smirking at Paige.

"Wait before you answer the team will not stop asking until they get an answer".

"Well, I will wait when we make a dent in the case and answer everyone's question all at once", shrugging her shoulders.

"I think it is a good idea", as the elevator open on the Major Crimes floor.

As they walked down the hall way towards Major Crimes Amy knew Paige wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"So what did the Commander say after you both step out of the interview room?"

"She told me in that tone it is not how things are done".

"The tone what tone?" asked Paige.

"How you will soon find out the tones she uses? Even if it is not directed at you it will seem so".

"Ok, now I am scare. She seems really nice but it's so hard to read her".

"Yes she is great. But she is tough with a brilliant mind. She always has your back, but you have to do the right thing. She is never afraid of telling you when you are wrong or doing the right thing no matter what", said Amy looking at Paige.

"Any advice on how to stay on her good side?"

"Just do the right thing and always ask for help. We are a team and we pair up with each other all the time".

"No doing things your way. No getting around the rules ever. She will fire you on the spot", said Amy looking at Paige.

"I am slowly starting to get a picture of how much you guys love her. Am I correct in that assumption?"

"Yes! we are not just a team we are family".

"Also she treats everyone the same even Lt. Flynn gets treated the same. She does not play favorite even if Julio think he is her favorite".

Smiling as they reach the door, "Really he thinks that even with her soon to marry Lt. Flynn".

"Yes it a running joke that's been going on for years now. You will notice how irritated Lt. Flynn gets when Julio say things like that".

They stopped talking as Paige opened the door of Major Crimes. It was time to get back to the case. She was not sure how to be herself and still do a good job she know she is capable of. Only time will tell. For now she will take the advice given and always ask for help.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On Thursday morning they had a break in the case. It was starting to annoy them especially Lt. Provenza. They all though the case should have gone to Robby homicide but no they were too lazy to finish a case from start to finish.

"Ok everyone Buzz and I ran the video and search the database to see if these idiots were in the system and we got lucky", said a beaming Mike to the team.

"Great it's about time because I was ready to hand the case back to those lazy son a bit… "Excuse me Lt. Provenza you were saying", as the Commander step into the murder room to see what they had so far".

A few chuckle were heard around the room as Sharon walked to the murder board. He continued to grumble under his breath about rules. It only made the rest of the team laugh harder.

"Yes, Mike can you please continue", giving the Lt. one more look that made several of the team step back".

They all new he love the Commander but Louie was Louie and would not change for anyone. He would continue to grumble every day for the rest of his life. They just accepted it and made fun of him.

"Follow me to RACER so I can better show all of you".

"Ah, the tone", said Paige as she pulled Amy back from everyone.

"Yep, there are a lot more of it and in various degrees", laughing at Paige face.

As they stood at the back of the room she whispered, "Oh, when we finish there ask Nolan what happened to him a couple of months ago".

"Why?"

"Just ask him about being reprimanded in the murder room or say the name Winne Davis to him and see how he react", with one last glance at Paige she move to sat down.

While everyone rolled their eyes at Mike for his famous long widened explanations, Det. Paige was amused by all of it. They really was a family and it showed no matter if they were teasing each other or had heated debates. They always seems to get to the point and do the right thing by always having each other's back.

"Mike please will you hurry up I am getting old there", Provenza said with his head in his hands.

"I thought we all have established you are way pass old so stop using that phrase", as Flynn sat next to him".

That got everyone to laugh out loud and ease some of the tension the case had around it. Without saying a word Sharon continued to ask Mike more questions partly to annoyed Andy and Louie some more.

"Oh God! pleas make her stop we get it. She wins every time", that got everyone really laughing hysterical because they figured out at some point she was making a point to her two senior Lt.'s. She had already all the answers she needed from Mike but wanted to send a warning to them.

Looking at Amy, Paige was starting to appreciate all the rumors she heard about the Commander being true so far. She hope to never be on her bad side. It was tough enough to try and join the team on a regular bases but she was in a division she did not have a lot of experience in.

"Ok so since we have identify the two suspect lets run background on them. Andy financials please, and an address would be nice, family, work and friends", leaving the room after giving her instructions to the team.

"Ok, you all heard the Commander let's get a move on this", Provenza got up from his chair.

The team made their way to their desk to start working on getting this case solve. They did not yet know what to make of the murder. A young man lying in the morgue was always a senseless killing.

"Um… Lt. Provenza, I am not sure what I should be doing. You did not assign me a task", as she lean to whisper near his desk.

"Look up any information about his work history? I have Amy looking into his friends. Julio looking at criminal records for the suspect", giving her a small smile.

"Ok", going back to her desk.

He watched her sat down to start the task. He looked to see if Flynn was actually working or making love eyes at the Commander. These two are a match made in heaven even if he was against it from the beginning. He quickly saw early on the love they had for each other. Soulmates really if you believe in that which he did not but had him changing his tune after seeing these two in action.

"Guys do we have to timeline for the victim last night?" ask Amy still holding the phone to her ear.

"No not yet. I think Nolan is still trying to get his address", Mike said still looking at his computer.

After hanging up his phone he turn to the team, "I have an address that is about two months old. It look like he was living on friend's couches for the last six months", getting up to put the information on the murder board.

Louie listened as each person gave the detail of information they received on both the suspects and victim. It was getting late and they would not be able to get any more information so late in the day.

"Ok let me talk to the Commander and see where we go from there".

Knocking on the door, "Come in Lt. what do you have so far?"

"I had Flynn ran the financial and so far no red flags and we still have to wait for the Bank to send over what they have".

"Ok anything else".

"Family, friends and work are still slow with information. I say we leave seeing the time because we won't get any other information at this hour".

"Yes, I agree we will pick up first thing in the morning. Let the team go".

Nodding his head he stopped at Flynn desk, "So have she asked about Paige yet".

"No, but you know we are usually the ones to break first. Plus this is something good so I am happy to answer all of her questions when we get home".

"True it's not like this will bit us in the ass", as he sat on the edge of Andy's desk.

The Commander saw from the corner of her eye her two senior Lt's talking in a whisper with each other. I wonder what plan there are coming up with on how to tell both she and Patrice. She did invite Patrice to have lunch tomorrow unbeknownst to them. This will be interest how he reacts to seeing her there.

"Yep, but I am telling her everything tonight".

"Fine", getting up he address the team.

"Hey! Wait are you telling Patrice tonight", making Louie double back to his desk.

"I am. Like you said it is nothing bad. And I quote 'No secrets' between us", making a great impression of his wife's voice.

Andy could not help but laugh, "What the hell are you laughing for?" eyeing Flynn up and down which caught the attention of the team.

"Well not too long ago you were saying how whipped I was and by the way if I get to spend the rest of my life with Sharon I will gladly take that title".

"For your information I will never be whipped but after the shooting at the hotel with Elliott Chase where I got shot. Well it did not go over well since you did not see her when she came to pick me up".

"Good for her you know she has your number. But keep telling yourself you are not whipped. The first step in admitting a problem is to acknowledge it you know", as Andy walked with Louie to the center of the murder room.

"Will you shut the hell up Flynn?"

Andy response was to laugh harder making the team really curious to what they were talking about?

"Lt. Provenza did you let the team know?"

"Um… not yet Commander I was side track", rolling his eyes at Andy.

"Ok everyone lets close down for the day. We will pick this up tomorrow morning".

The team all nodded as they gathered their belongings. Sharon stood close to Andy as the team started to make their way out of the office. They followed closely behind all heading to the elevators.

With his hands on her back Andy and Sharon listened to the team banter as they all entered the elevator as it descended to the garage.

This day was amazing and frighten at the same time. She stood in the back just listening to the team talk about various topics. They really seem to be able to leave the case in the office. As she looked up she meet the eyes of the Commander. She smile back with a shy smile. Nodding her head at Paige as the door opened.

"Good night everyone please drive home safely", reaching their car as Andy held the door opened for her to get in".

"Good night", was heard all around as the team entered their own vehicles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As her alarm sounded off she rolled over to shut it off. She still had ten minutes before she needed to step into the shower. So far the new job was very excited and being part of an amazing team was what she always wanted.

"Ok, enough daydreaming", as she dragged her body off the bed.

She was very happy leaving on her own now that her siblings were off to college. It was still a struggle but she would not have it any other way. Hopefully making a permanent move to Major Crimes would increase her salary and she would be soon out of debt. It helped that Andy and Louie paid a lot of the other debt and she did not have to worry about that.

"Wait for me in the morning", as she screeched trying to sing like the young women beautiful voice she could not help but thing of the act of kindness from the two men.

It helped that they paid off all her parents' debt. Made a dent in the mortgage and bought her a really good used car for her to be able to transport her sibling from school. The Lt.'s also helped to pitch in for any school activities that required a fee.

"I can never repay them for what they have done for me and my family", she voiced out loud as tears flowed down her cheeks.

After dressing she made her way into the kitchen for breakfast. It was cereal with fruits this morning. Siting to eat was a luxury she may not be afford in the coming weeks. She had yet to experience a roll out yet although Amy did warn her it can and do happen with amazing frequency.

"It's time to get a move on it before I am late", grabbing her badge, gun and jacket as she opened the door to walk through.

So far traffic was light from the direction she was coming from. Hopefully it stays that way all the way to work. Her thoughts of yesterday scary her a little, but she knew without a doubt that she wanted to become a permanent member of Major Crimes. She knew she had a lot to learn, but was willing to work hard to show them she belong.

"Oh I still have yet to address the little scene in the murder room yesterday", groaning as she hit her hand on the steering wheel.

As she pulled into the underground garage and pulled into a spot she was Amy and Julio were just getting out of the vehicles. It was still very quiet on this Friday morning. The city had yet to become alive. She hope that today they would be able to close the case. The bumps they experience was frustrating to say the least.

"Good morning Amy, Julio", as she caught up with them at the door.

"Good morning Paige", said a smiling Amy already so early in the morning.

With an eye roll, "Morning", said Julio.

"Hey1 I saw that you know", not turning as she spoke to Julio about the eye roll.

"Really! it's so early in the morning and you are already so chirper. The Lt. is not going to be very happy with you".

"Yes, I know, but it's so much fun. It starts my day so well".

"It never cease to amaze me how well you all get along", shaking her head in disbelief.

"I told you we are a family and sometimes we annoy each other, but we always have each other's back", winking at Julio.

The elevator opened on the ninth floor for Amy, Julio and Paige to get out. They made their way down the hall to the door of Major Crimes. The murder room was already buzzing with activity.

"Good morning everyone", said Paige as she sat down at her desk.

"Morning" was heard from Grumpy.

"Det. Paige How are you this morning?" as Buzz turn from putting the information on the murder board.

"Good, happy to be back at work".

"Ye Gods really you are happy to be back at work. Ok, give it a year and see how you feel".

"Lt. Provenza I really like being a Detective. Plus it helps that I am part of the most elite division in the LAPD", getting up to lean on his desk.

"Well, since you are sooo happy I have a few thing for you to work on this morning", giving her a long list of new leads on their case.

"Sure! coming right up".

The team watched with interest the banter between the two. They knew there was a relationship because of the little scene on Monday. They still did not get chance to get the information out of Paige yet. Hopefully they can close this case today and corner her in the break room away from the Flynn and Provenza.

"Good morning, what do we have so far this morning?" ladies and gentleman.

"I run the information we had so far and all the video we would find and I am pretty certain we have the murder caught right handed Ma'am", as Mike lean back in his chair to look at the team.

"Really, when did you get all this done?"

"I came in very early after an idea I had. I wanted to see if it would work and it did".

"We need to go to RACER first to see the video and then back to the murder room to tie it all together", as they all followed him to RACER.

"How was the meeting with the Chief this morning?" asked Andy on the way back to the murder room.

"It was good and I do like working with Chief Mason so far. His ideas so far match my own in making Major Crimes better".

Laughing as she looked at his face, "No, we have not butted heads yet. He does seem to really want my opinion and isn't afraid to go with my ideas when it is better than his".

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You seem to forget I do know you sometimes better than you know yourself, Andrew?"

"Sneaky and scary, but I would not have it any other way", rubbing his hand on her back as they reached Julio's desk.

"How does the video tie in with the information on the murder board?"

The team one by one got up to tell her what they found and how it all tied together. After they were finish they knew they had all the evidence to charge the suspects with murder. They just needed Andrea to work her magic.

"Lt. Provenza call Hobbs so we can tie this case up with a bow", speaking to her second in command.

"Yes, Commander I will be happy to do so. I so want this case to be over with", picking up the phone to call DDA Hobbs.

It took Hobbs about an hour to get the suspects lawyer to agree to everything single term she had. After that the suspects were taken down to booking to be process and then to county to start their prison term.

The team had a late lunch because of the case. They ordered out and had the food delivered to the office. They were all gathered in the break room expect for Louie, Andy and Sharon. They when out to eat at a restaurant near by inviting Patrice to come along. With the Commander and her two senior Lt.'s at lunch they though it would be a perfect opportunity to get the story from Paige.

"Paige have a sat", as Julio pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"Um… Ok…yes", looking around the room at eight pairs of eyes watching her.

"So, care to tell us the story behind the hugs on Monday?" looking at the only other female in the break room.

Looking down at her food she was not sure what she could say. She was not sure if they would be ok with it. But seeing how close they all were why not? Well maybe not since it was a surprise to the team. It happened so long ago so she not sure when they all started to work together.

"Will it happened a long time ago? Um, my parents were killed by a drunk driver".

As the team looked on Paige was lost in her memories. Telling of the story seem to pull her back in a time that was not pleasant or one she visited often. Only when something trigged a memory.

"Sorry for your lost", she heard around the room but was still a million miles away.

"The first two officers on the scene was Lt. Flynn and Lt. Provenza. They were off duty you know but decided to work off the clock until a different unit came to take over the case".

"That does sound like them. They have big hearts even if they don't like to admit it especially Lt. Provenza", a smiling Buzz said.

"Yep, I found that out later. They were very helpful in ways I can't every repay them. The closest I can come is to be a good person and even better detective", looking to the team with tears in her eyes.

"What were some of the things they did?" ask a curious Mike.

She was about to answer when the Commander, Provenza and Flynn walked into the room. When you guys are finish we just caught another case. The team walked back shortly after the Commander and Lt.'s left. With a smirk on his face Julio looked to Paige with a look of it not over yet. They all made their way back to get started on this new case. Around five in the afternoon they reach a stop in the case so the Commander told them they could leave and would pick up the case on Monday morning because no overtime was allowed this week. They were off and did not mind at all.

As Andy got up from his desk to go to see if Sharon was ready to leave his partner called out to him, "Flynn did you tell the Commander about Paige last night?".

"No, did not get a chance to?"

"Why not?"

"She was asleep as soon as we got home. She been sleeping badly because of the case we just closed this morning".

"Ye God! Please don't say the words Commander, bed and you ever again".

"What?" it not like I was going to say that our sex"…

"Don't even finish that though because I will shoot you right in the chest", a flushed looking Louie said as he gave Andy the evil eye.

As his laughed out loud in the empty murder room, Sharon looked to see what was making Andy laugh so hard. Getting up with her purse and jacket in hand she made her way to her two Lt.'s "Anything I should know about?" as she stood next to Andy who was still chuckling at his partner.

"Um… no absolutely nothing to tell Commander. Let's get out of there".

She stood there for a few seconds looking at them and then shook her head as she follow them out of the office. It was always best not to know what took place between these two. More often than not it was a bad idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they rode down the elevator Andy was teasing Provenza about Patrice making him eat his vegetables like a child. This all came about when he asked Flynn just before the Commander joined them. He wanted to know what he was going to cook for dinner for the Commander. He made a face saying it probably was going to taste disgusting anyway. Andy took offense to it and started to really make him mad.

Rolling her eye at them Sharon moved to the back of the elevator, "Louie, Andy does not have a choice of eating anything else if he value his life.

"Hey! I am standing right here", looking at her with disbelieve.

"You were going to continue, Andrew", still leaning against the elevator wall.

Louie started to laugh just as the door opened to let them out. Andy knew he walked right into that. Both Louie and Sharon were laughing at him as they walked to their cars.

"Good night Commander, Um, yeah you to Flynn", waving at them behind him.

Provenza gave him a look when he reached his car. Andy nodded his head as he opened the door for Sharon to get in.

"It's good to see you have the connection with your other wife as well", said Sharon as he closed the passenger side door.

"What?" he said after getting comfortable in the driver seat.

"You know understanding what each other are saying without verbalizing it out loud".

"I guess, I have not really thought about it".

"I am not really surprise because you both have been best friends for so long. You being the wife in the relationship and all", laughing as Andy turn to give her the Flynn glare.

"Come on its a little funny and, I am not the only one to think so. It has been going around for years. You guys are famous what can I say?"

"Ha, Ha, very funny".

After parking the car in the garage Andy walked around to open her door for her. She grabbed his hand smiling at him as they made their way inside to the elevator. Still acting annoyed he pulled her inside as she continued to laugh at him. She turned and kissed him on the lips.

She moaned into his mouth as he deepen the kiss. "Someone is very happy this evening".

"Well we solved the case, left an hour early and now I get you all to myself for the evening and we don't have to cook".

"True, I am very glad to be home at a decent hour and just relax amount other things", with a wink she stepped into the condo".

"I swear you will be the death of me, but what a way to go", as he remove his badge, gun and jacket".

"Rusty, we're home", shouted Sharon when she saw the living room was empty.

Hearing his mom called he opened the door, "Hey guys", as he made his way into the kitchen. "I ordered the food and it will be here in about twenty minutes so you have time for a quick shower.

"Thanks I will get on that right now", turning to Andy letting him know she would really like him to join her.

"Thanks kid, we will be right back".

As Andy and Sharon and made their way to the kitchen, Rusty was getting the plates from the cabinet and setting the table. "Thanks, honey", kissing his cheek. "What do you guys want to drink?' looking at the two men in her life.

"So, how are you and Gus getting on with this long distance relationship?" asking her son as he stuff more food in his mouth.

"Um… well I… it's not going well. I haven't been able to get up there and his can't come down", shrugging his shoulders.

"Give it time there may be a weekend you can make the drive to Napa", as Andy filled their glass with more water.

"We are skyping right now so it's something".

As they finish dinner the conversation got lighter. They all needed a break from any serious talk about relationships and murder. Rusty excused himself to go look over a few files for Andrea and make notes for Monday. He hugged his Mom and thanked them for always being their when he needed them. As they watched him dragged his feet down the hall to his bedroom Sharon could not help but get misty eyed.

"You now you have raised a great kid, he will be ok no matter what happens?"

"I know and we have raise a great kid", enunciating the words so he would understand he was a big part of it.

With a smile Andy got up taking their plates to the sink before loading the dishwasher. Sharon and Andy worked as team seamlessly like they always do.

"Would you like some tea?" turning to her as he pressed the start button on the dishwasher.

"Yes, thanks", before making her way to the couch to seat. They were going to watch a movie before going to bed.

Not ten minutes into the movie Andy turn to her as he put the movie on silence. She turn to give him an odd look.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you about Det. Paige. You've been falling asleep as soon as we come home because of the last case. So I've been holding off telling you until now about what took place in the murder room".

Putting her hands on his cheeks for him to look at her, "You know I am not mad right. I think it took everyone by surprise".

"Yeah… really it's all good, I promise", resting his head against hers.

She rest back against the couch pulling her feet under her. He was quiet for a few seconds as he gathered his thought before turning to face her. She smiled a little knowing that he was still worried what she would think.

"A couple years back Louie and I were on the way to his home after a long shift. Not too long after we left PAB we heard on the scanner that there was an accident on the highway", he looked out towards the TV lost in though.

"Andy, its ok we can do this another time", rubbing his chest.

"No I'm, ok. We both decided ok maybe with a little grumpiness from Louie, but he was really all on board to go to the scene. We were the closest. We heard on the scanner that no unit was close enough and who knows what they would find when they got there".

"Ok".

"When we got to the scene it was horrible. It was a two car crash and the other driver was going the wrong way. It turns out he was a drunk driver".

His got a bit chocked up after that saying that, "Andy you know that you are no longer that guy, yes you are an alcoholic, but you have been sober and continue to take steps to stay that way", with teary eyes she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, I love you. You, the kids and our team and I also really love my job. I don't ever want to go back to the old days".

"Well lucky for you I love you too handsome".

"We checked the other vehicle and they were already death on impact. The car was so crash it would have been a miracle for them to survive".

Holding his hands she waited until he was ready to continue. She knew he wanted to finish telling the story tonight. It helped that they had the weekend off and had some plans to just relax.

"We decided to stay after everyone got their and told them we would do the notification. We saw they had kids and that cemented our need to stay and go talk to the family.

"I know notifications are hard but you are so good at it. Your big heart, sensitivity and patient are what helps a family receive the bad news".

"When we arrive at the home we knock it was very early in the morning and the door was opened my Paige with her siblings looking around her at us.

"We stood there for a few seconds not saying a word to each other. We were speechless to say the least. How do you break news to a young women and small kids?"

"There is no easy way to do it ever?"

"We sat them down and explain what happen and of course the younger kids did not really understand. But Paige was very strong in keeping her emotions and taking care of her younger siblings".

"We stayed for over an hour to find out if there were any other family but there were none. The good thing was she was over eighteen and was very adamant of keeping her siblings together".

"We gave her our cards and told her we would be back to check on her and help her get everything she needed".

"I always new beyond that temper was a man that cared so much. The same goes for your partner as well".

Smiling he pulled her a little closer to him so he could feel her love for him "Glad you were able to see through my tough exterior", chuckling a little.

"We came back the next day to helped like we said we would. We had some contacts and was able to start the process of checking the parents finances, the car situation because we did not see another car in the garage when we went to the house, the funeral and everything else we would think of".

"So you too pulled your resources together to help a young women and her family. My love for you grows every single day. And that was even before tonight", looking deeply into his eyes so he can see how much she loved him.

"So we help her paid the mortgage off first by paying off the first year because her parents were behind a few months and if they lived there was a good chance they would lose the house". He did not think it would be so painfully after all this years.

"Oh Andy", wiping the tears that was now flowing down her cheeks.

"Well", shrugging his shoulders.

"She was in college and made the decision to quit and go to night school online and work around the times she had to do work on the college campus. We helped her get a grant so she would not have to take out a loan and it helped she was a great student with great grades".

"Um… go on I am really intrigue to hear the rest", giving him a small smile.

"We knew a guy that owned a dealership and we paid for a good used car for her to help with transporting her siblings and just everyday things she would need to do. The rest like groceries, the kids playing sports and everything you would think".

"Oh, Andy I am not sure if I will have any more tears for when we get married".

"Sorry, I did not mean to make you cry".

"That's ok this is happy tears".

"Well I can tell you it was a nightmare to take care of some of the things with Louie especially the grocery shopping he would buy all bad things and complain how come he had to do the shopping with me and being loud in the store every time".

"I started to ignore him and gave him the hard task to complete which only made him angrier and me more satisfied".

She started too laughed so hard he had to stop for a little bit for her to catch her breath. He wanted to get to the part of the story that was happy. He was glad she could laugh after all the crying she did.

"We keep a tab on her over the years including when she showed some interest in going to the academy. She has always been a great student but it a whole other thing."

"I want you to know I did not to keep this from you. I did not want to burden you with it. We did make sure she was always ok after she got a job with the LAPD".

"Andy, I am not mad, I know that you would tell me when you were ready. You are very open and honest about sharing everything in your life with me. Relax, I am fine".

"Good, we can go to bed since there is nothing good on TV anyways. I can think of something way better".

"Um… I wonder what that could be Lt.?"

"We have a long day ahead with our grandkids tomorrow. So we will need all the rest we can get", winking at him with a smile on her face.

"Geeze, women you had me for a minute there".

"Come on handsome before I change my mind", laughing at him while he groan out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Another week saw Det. Paige getting more comfortable being part of the Major Crimes team. It has been a slow process but still she is trying to learn very quickly. They still don't trust her and she understands it will take time, but she is an optimistic person. She does have a few allies in her corner. Lt. Provenza and Flynn.

"How are you doing? You know if you have any questions you can come to us well really me", as Flynn gave Louie a grin.

"Ha, Ha very funny wise guy. Listen you can always come to me expect when I am doing my crossword puzzle then go to him", pointing at Flynn standing by his desk.

Laughing at their banter, "Ok, I will. Just so you know I can help if you don't know a word. I am pretty good at crossword puzzles".

"You touch my crossword you and I will have it out".

Winking at Andy, "I promise to never touch your crossword puzzle ever".

She lifted her head after hearing the laughter coming from the murder room. She was still in a bit of shock from what Andy relieved to her about Det. Paige. How they helped her when she needed it the most. She knows that Andy and Louie are big softies and especially Louie and try not to show it. She was doing a good job so far in learning and integrating herself with the team. But still had a long way to go and gaining the trust of the team which she knew as well.

"Come on old man with are on lunch duty".

"Why don't you have Amy and Julio pick it up?"

"They have a suspect with them so let's go or else I am canceling your order".

"Fine, fine I am coming. You would think he would tone down the bossiness. I would love to be a fly on the wall at their home", making Paige laugh.

"Me too. There no way can he out boss the Commander".

"Oh, no one can out boss the Commander that is why he tries to boss me around. From time to time, I just let him have his way because I feel sorry for him".

"Louie come on I am hungry. I would like to eat before my wedding gets there", turning to make his way to the door of Major Crimes.

Watching them leave had Paige shaking her head. Still after knowing them this long somethings never change. They were her family and would forever be grateful for that. As she was the only one left she made good use of her time by working on the financial for the suspect that Amy and Julio was transporting downtown.

Mike and Buzz were in RACER looking at video of the accident to see if they can get a license plate or face of the other drivers. You would think drag racing would not be very popular on the regular roads of Los Angeles.

"I can see why police officers turn to alcohol and other things to cope with this job", talking out loud as she read the traffic report of the accident that killed two people.

Rusty made his way into the murder room and came to a standstill, "before he could say anything he heard the young women talking to herself. Well after practically growing up there this should not surprise him anymore when it comes to the unusually in The Major Crimes division.

"Um…hello", clearing his throat to get her attention".

Paige turn so quickly in her chair she almost fall off. Standing up she held on to the desk to steady herself. When she looked up she saw a kid looking right at her. Well it was understandable seeing as she was the only person from the team in the murder room.

"I…Um",… wiping her hands on her pant leg. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, is Lt. Flynn or the Commander there?"

"No, they are on their way back to the office", still looking at this kid and wondering how he got into the building.

"Is there anyone I can call for you like your parents? They are probably looking for you right now and very worried", lifting her phone to call.

A confused look crossed Rusty face wondering what she was talking about. It took a few seconds for it permeate his brain. She thought he was some kid that just walked in off the street into Major Crime's division.

"Oh… wait… um", scratching his head not sure what to say.

As she dial the front desk he head the voices of the team making their way into the murder room. He wanted to say something to her but though he should let it play out. The team would definitely love it and in all honesty so would he.

When she heard the team coming in she put the phone down hopping she would not get in trouble for letting the kid say in the murder room.

"Hey guys", turning to wave at them.

"I am sorry Commander, I was just trying to get hold of his parents. I was on hold with the front desk in the lobby", looking as the team all had weird looks on their faces.

Julio and Amy had the suspect in interview room one and had gone to the break room to get water for him. As they all stood listening to Paige they could not hold their laughter in any longer and let it out. She was very confused as to why they though it was a joke because she wanted to get hold of the kid parents.

"Rusty", calling his name in that tone that meant he was in trouble.

"What? I tried to explain myself but", shrugging his shoulders still laughing with the rest of the team.

"Det. Paige excuse the team but, Rusty is part of this team. More than he is my son my youngest child".

"Oh… ok… crap, I am very sorry", looking at Rusty.

She sat at her desk as everyone still had a bemused look on their faces. She hope it would not be a black mark on her record in the short with time with the team.

"Det. Paige, its ok Rusty should have really say something to you before you called the front desk", giving her son a glare that made him step back.

It was funny to see her child was scare of her a little. It made her feel a little bit better.

"Listen I am sorry, I could have stop you but I thought it was a little bit funny. Please don't hold it against me. And for future reference, I am here a lot because I also internet for the DDA's office with DDA Hobbs.

"Good to know", smiling as she shook her hands.

The team was now making their way to the break room to have lunch.

"Hey! Mom I spoke to the counselor at school this morning and he said that he got another grant I can apply to for law school. So that make it four grants I have a good chance to get", as he and the Commander walked down the hall to the break room.

With her hands around his shoulders, "That is great honey, but you know that we do have the money set aside for that right so please don't worry so much.

"I know but whatever I can do to help with my tuition so please just let me help ok", opening the door for her.

"Have you been talking to your brother by any chance", looking at him with a suspicious look.

"What I plead the fifth?" laughing as they entered the room.

Another side to the Commander just made her a bigger figure in her mind. As the team got settle the conversation turn to being lighter with no talk of murder. It was a good break to have just to relax even if it was at work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The case they had against the suspects were moving along but not fast enough according to Lt. Provenza. With the team out in the field she was task to dig deep into the financial reports of both the suspects and victim. She guess it was bound to happen getting on the Commander's bad side.

"Yes, I can hold. Can you let him known it's the LAPD on the line".

She wish she could have gone down to the bank and talk to the manager in person. It's not like she would need to have back up. Patrol could assisted her while she questions the workers at the bank. She wanted to say something but was afraid to voice her opinion to the team and especially the Commander she was still very hard to read.

"I have been very patient can you please let him known it's the LAPD or I will be coming down with a search warrant", rolling her eyes even if she was alone in the murder room.

"Yes, that's correct please send it ASAP so I don't have to come down with a few officers during business hours", as she hang up the phone.

About an hour later and still no financial report from the bank Det. Paige took it upon herself to go to the bank with the warrant to get the report in person. She did take another patrol officer with her. She forget that she no longer was worked in CID or by herself. With a warrant the bank was very corporative in giving the reports.

As the team were putting the information they gathered so far on the board the Commander walked in after her meeting with Chief Pope and Chief Mason. She saw her team working on the case they picked up recently.

"What do we have so far?" as she rest against the Provenza's desk.

As the team walked her through the evidence she realized that her younger Detective was missing.

"Um… have any seen or heard from Detective Paige. I tasked her with the duty of getting the financial reports for both the victim and suspects", looking at her team for an answer.

With her eyebrow raised she was waited for a response. When none came she did not have a good feeling about this. She hope she did not have to assign her a permanent babysitter.

"People why don't you guys know why my detective is?" putting her hands on her hips.

As they sat in silence they heard footsteps entering the murder room. As she made her way to her desk she came to a stop with all eyes on her. By the look on the team face she knew she was in trouble and had yet to even look at the Commander. She came to stand in front of the murder board.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Julio continued to talk about the evidence they have gathered so far as he sneak a peek at Det. Paige shaking his head at her. Paige knew that she was in trouble but had no way to stop whatever was coming her way. As Nolan finished the Commander turn to her finally acknowledging her.

"Det. Paige please let the team know where you're been. Since you disappear without letting anyone know where you were going".

"I am sorry Commander…Um…I try", close to tears as she struggled to get her explanation out.

"What was your assignment for this case?" as the Commander turn to her with her hands on her hips.

"To get the financial reports on both the victim and suspects. The bank was taking too long so I got a warrant and when to the bank taking a patrol officer with me", with her head down afraid to look at anyone.

"Before you get any further into you explanation do you remember one of the many things we spoke about on your first day", nodding her head she did not know if she should say anything or just listen. The entire room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Everyone please continue working the case Det. Paige and I have a few things to talk about", pointing to her office for Paige to follow her.

"Oh! Not a good move by the rookie. I get she wants to do a good job but that was dangerous and reckless", Amy said to no one in particular.

"She had the right idea but went about it in the worst possible way", getting up to go to electronic Buzz looked to the Commanders' office. The blinds were close facing the murder room but not the ones facing Flynn's desk. "Well she is still alive so far", leaving the room to make his way to RACER.

"Det. Paige can you recall the few times we spoke of how the team is run, and I mentioned no one take on any project on their own without telling each other what is going on. We work as a team always", leaning back in her chair as she set her eyes on the new member of the team.

"Yes Ma'am. I am really sorry. I wanted to have something to show for when the others got back", a little teary eyes afraid what this would mean for her stay in Major Crimes.

"I can understand that but I put safety first when it comes to my team. We are a well-run oil machine and I will not have anyone coming in to upset that".

"I am sorry. I guess you want me to pack up and go back to CID".

"No, Det. Paige I want you to remember that you are now part of a team. You don't do anything yourself unless you are told to do so. You had no idea what you were walking into when you got a warrant and then proceed to go down to the bank on your own without any of the team knowing where you were".

Nodding her head she knew that it was reckless and anything could have happened to her and the patrol officer. So she not only but herself in danger put a fellow officer was well. It was so different from what she did and it just showed her how much everyone else is counting on her.

"There are rules that we must adhere to at all times. It is not only for the protection of the LAPA but for the protection of my team. If the bank managers did not like what you did they could make a formal complain to Chief Pope and this would be blow right out of the water", speaking in a tone that was harsh.

"From now on when you are giving an assignment I expect you to do it. Find Lt. Provenza, Lt. Toa or Lt. Flynn if I am not available. You don't do anything else until we have the proper evidence to move forward as a team".

"Ok", as she took another deep breath.

"If you have ideas it is always welcome because I always went my team be think for themselves. We brainstorm and throw ideas about cases all the time with each other".

"You will not get another chance if this ever happens again. I will gladly put the necessary paperwork in your jacket. You will also have to deal with both Chief Pope and Mason", getting up from her chair.

As Det. Paige move closer to the door, "Det. Paige I am please so far with your work but don't get too far ahead of yourself. You still have a lot to learn so rely on your team to help you become a better officer. They have so much more experience you can learn from".

"I will Commander and thank you for not sending me back. I really love working for you and with everyone else".

"Well make sure you do things my way and the right way. Ask some of the team what can happen when they do things their way without the proper rules in place. I am sure you can get a lot of stories from both Lt. Flynn and Provenza", raising her eyebrow at the rookie.

"Have we come to an understanding?" sitting back down at her desk.

"Oh! yes ma'am we have believe me".

She took a deep breath closing the door behind her. The entire team was looking at her to make sure she did not have any bullet holes in her body. With her head down she made her way to the break room to get some tea to calm her nerves.

"I wonder if the Commander is sending her back to DIC", voiced Julio looking around the room.

"Nay, I think she just got a talking to first mistake and all", Mike voiced with his head down going over fingers prints.

They stop talking as they heard footsteps making their way into the murder room. As she sat down as the team looked to see if she was ok. They were not sure if she wanted to talk about her first experience getting in trouble with the Commander.

"Hey! Are you ok? Flynn made his way to Paige desk after she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Um… I … yes". Standing up she faced the team, "I want to apologize to all of you. I was told over and over that this team operated like a well oil machine and always as a team. I went rouge wanting to show all of you that I am pulling my weight and not disappoint the Commander", wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Ye god! There is no crying in Major Crimes", rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't mind him we have all screwed up a lot and the Commander always has our back but sooner rather than later you need to learn that anything we do we do it as a team. If you have any questions you ask. There is always a way we go about getting things done", as Mike got back to his computer as it beeped.

"Well I got the message loud and clear now. I will not be doing anything on my own ever again. It could have turn into a legal nightmare if the bank thought I was too pushy".

"There is a system to what we do. It may not make sense at first but the more you work with it the easier it becomes. So just be patient", said Flynn as he made his way to get some tea for his wife to be.

The day finish with a few more clues to their case. Paige felt a lot better after the talking to the team. She now know that moving forward she will always ask for help and never do anything by herself without letting her senior offices or the Commander know what is going on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Commander and everyone you need to take a look at what Buzz and I found", as Mike made his way to the murder room.

As everyone looked at each other Provenza grumbled, " Please let it be the break we need to blow this case open wide so we can arrest this assholes", which was agreed by everyone nodding their heads.

"Ok, Mike what do we have there?" as everyone took a seat.

"Buzz and I looked for the same type of vehicle while Amy check the records from traffic for any incidents about a year back. Amy came across several counties reporting that their communities were subjects to drag racing for about a year".

"Why have we not heard about this? I did not see it in the news", turning to see if her team did as well".

A few no heard around the room.

"Well what happened?" giving Mike back her attention.

"By the time the officers arrived the drag racers were well gone and the people did not file a formal complaint. They only did it one time in each neighborhood so not to get caught".

Amy stood up to extend on what Mike said, "Only two complain was ever filed Ma'am and traffic responded to twenty calls from different neighborhoods".

"So how were you able to get the information about the other communities when they did not file a formal complaint", as Provenza lean back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Well since traffic was having such a hard time and we went to the office to move things along. The Commander raised her eyebrow at Amy. "Commander I cleared it with both the Tao and Captain Smith of Traffic he was all too happy to pass on the information and complain for us to follow up on", Amy smiled as Provenza grumbled.

"Of course he was, again we doing any division's work for them. Will it never end?"

With a smirk Sharon looked back to Amy so she can continue as the rest of the team chuckled at Louie.

"After I arrived they handed me the two complain so I asked the name of the officers and spoke to them."

"After speaking to them I questioned if they had any other complains that were not filed and we cross reference dispatched calls and what they were for and that is how we got the twenty calls from the different neighborhood but no formal complains files with the LAPD".

"Good work Amy that was one part of the missing piece we were looking for".

"I sent Amy and Paige to talk to the some of the people to see if they could shed more light on the car and drag racers", as Mike signal for Buzz to cue up the video.

Det. Paige stood up very slowly with a scared look on her face she caught the eye of Lt. Flynn nodding for her to continue, "We got the confirmation we needed from the neighbors with the license plate number and color of the cars to match the information from the two complain file from traffic Ma'am", sitting back down with her hand in her lap.

"Good job everyone lingering on Paige. I am ready to view the video", looking at Buzz as she took a sit next to Andy and Provenza.

As the video played Paige looked around the team and wondered if she would be allowed after today to become a permanent part of the team. Worrying about it was not getting her anywhere. All she needed to do was to learn from her mistake and move forward. It was out of her hands and the Commander did say she was doing a good job so maybe there would be light at the end of the tunnel. She sure hope so.

FIN


End file.
